criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Supper
' The Last Supper' (Case #17) is the seventeenth case of the game. The victim was a woman called Daisy Thompson. She was found dead in her kitchen. The killer was a chef named Valentine Montgomery, who poisoned Daisy accidentally when she was eating in a restaurant called Chez Valentine (where Valentine worked as a chef, and was the owner). Valentine intended to poison Tobias Sharp, but the waiter, unintentionally, got the plate to the wrong table, poisoning Daisy, who was found dead in her kitchen the next day. Also Read: The Last Supper Dialogues Victim *'Daisy Thompson '(Found dead in her kitchen from poisoning) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Valentine Montgomery' Suspects Gabriel Thompson.png|Gabriel Thompson Ashley Collins.png|Ashley Collins Alfred Ziegler.png|Alfred Ziegler Valentine Montgomery.png|Valentine Montgomery Tobias Sharp.png|Tobias Sharp Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer uses detergent. *The killer wears nail hardener. *The killer has black hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes VICTIM KITCHEN.png|Victim's Kitchen kitchen counter.png|Kitchen Counter main street.png|Main Street hot dog stall alfred.png|Hot Dog Stall restaurant kitchen.png|Restaurant Kitchen cooking stove.png|Cooking Stove Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Body, Chocolate Box, Greasy Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Ask Gabriel Thompson about his dead wife. *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (06:00:00) *Ask Ashley Collins about the chocolate box. *Examine Greasy Paper. (Result: Al's Hot Dog Paper) *Ask Alfred Ziegler about Daisy Thompson. *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Vomit) *Analyze Vomit. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Ask Alfred Ziegler about his customers. *Investigate Hot Dog Stall. (Clue: Sausages) *Examine Sausages. (Result: Green Liquid) *Analyze Green Liquid. (06:00:00) *Deliver Ashley Collins from the suspect room. *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Clues: Chef Apron, Torn Article) *Examin Chef Apron. (Result: Molecule) *Examine Molecule. (Result: Detergeant) *Ask Valentine Montgomery about the detergent. *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Food Critic) *Ask Tobias Sharp about his food critic. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clue: Nail Handener Bottle) *Examine Nail Hardener Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Ask Gabriel Thompson about the nail hardener. *Investigate Cooking Stove. (Clues: Muffin, Yearbook) *Examine Muffin. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Valentine Montgomery about the nail hardener. *Examine Yearbook. (Result: Promotion Picture) *Ask Tobias Sharp about cooking school. *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Doggy Bag) *Analyze Doggy Bag. (06:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Get news from Alfred Ziegler. *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Broken Waffle Maker) *Examine Broken Waffle Maker. (Result: Waffle Maker) *Give his waffle maker to Alfred Ziegler. (Reward:' Hot Dog Vendor Apron, Hot Dog Vendor Hat') *Get news from Gabriel Thompson. *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clue: Kitchen Drawer) *Examine Kitchen Drawer. (Result: Safe Key) *Give his safe key to Gabriel Thompson. *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Safe Code) *Give the ring to Gabriel Thompson. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Tobias Sharp. *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Result: Bottle of Wine) *Examine Bottle of Wine. (Result: Wine Sample) *Analyze Wine Sample. (03:00:00) *Talk to Tobias Sharp about wine analysis. (Reward: 100 XP) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:Cases Category:Financial Center